User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Wikia Users as Gotham Characters (In My Views)
Alright, so it's been a while since I've made a blog. Couple of months since the last plot twist, and forever since my last character blog (was going to do Star Wars, but it became too overwhelming) - Anyhow, I'm finally off my lazy arse. Notes: *These are the characters I picture for everyone. Do not be butthurt if you didn't get someone you like. *More may be added, and some roles might possibly change. The show's gonna have a lot more, so more characters are bound to appear. *Don't be offended if I say something slightly mean about you. Most of these characters are villains, you know... Lawrence Daggerpaine - Jim Gordon Odd choice? Not really. Like Lawrence, Gordon is just a really good guy. He's honest --most of the time--, to the point, and his morals are in the right place. Generally a nice person to be around, as long as you're not on his bad side. Arguably, Law doesn't punch anyone out, but I think he might if his morals allowed it. If he felt it was necessary, he'd do it - if he were in Gordon's position, he probably would. He's also pretty damn intelligent, also not unlike Gordon. Oh, and then there's the fact that they totally look alike.. XD He's had his run-ins with Par, and he's romantically interested in... well I won't spoil it! No, the person I chose for Barbara isn't his romantic interest, but Barbara and Gordon have had their disagreements... maybe they break up! Nnam (Herc) - Harvey Bullock Another odd choice, but I think Nnam fits Bullock pretty well. He just wants to get his work done and go relax for a day. He adapts to his climate, and he's not gonna do more than he has to. However, his mind is easily changed, and you can persuade him to do more work if needed. Granted, he isn't Law's sidekick, but not everything's perfect. He enjoys just hanging around and doing what HE wants, not getting thrown into business that is annoying or just unneeded, in his opinion. Despite his lazyness, however, he can be a loyal friend and he'll have your back... hopefully. Needs to work on his skills with the ladies, though... Oh, and of course he tries to kiss-up to Cher :3 Parax - Oswald Cobblepot Well, first off Par has even had this guy as a Facebook profile. Secondly, they kinda/sorta look alike... and thirdly, they're both manipulative murderers! Par is obviously the Penguin, being the deceiving, manipulating, and stabbing little man he is. A bit disgusting at times (Par would probably take that as a compliment), this wacky creature reminds me of Par every time I watch the show. He's had his... disagreements with Black Angel. He enjoys manipulating Breasly, but he's secretly working for meee. Keira Kinover - Selina Kyle What? No, it's not cause she acts like a cat... okay, you got me, THEY'RE BOTH CAT-LIKE! This was a no-brainer, simply because Keira is obsessed with cats :P She also had hair like Selina's before if I remember correclty, but if not, oh well... still similar! And she's quick with her wits. Not the best match, but the most obvious. Guess we'll see how she and Par get along :3 Black Angel BR - Fish Mooney Well, this is a good choice I think. When Angel was around, she was ruthless - if you pissed her off, she was gonna make your life hell. And yes, she despised Par, which fits perfectly in this situation. You could say she's a badass, but more so just isn't gonna let you piss her off and get away with it. She's close with Blonde, and she trusted me for a while... but maybe she doesn't like me that much anymore? Hehe, we'll see. Gold (Myself) - Carmine Falcone Not a bad temporary character... temporary, you ask? Well, we all know who I am in this universe... but I've gotta take a temporary role before he who laughs is introduced, eh? Like Falcone, I sort of know everybody's secrets. No, don't worry, I don't blab... much. XD Nonetheless, I'm similar to Falcone because I'm sort of on top of everything. A lot of the smaller things don't bother me, and some people think I'm a fool for that. I don't take small shit seriously. I'm focused on the bigger picture. Things don't bother me. However you want to put it, I don't flinch at something that might unnverve everyone else. Why? Because I'm on top of it all. I probably already know about it, or am already prepared for it. I'm not trying to brag here, but I tend to be a leader. Not necessarily because I'm good at it, but because sometimes nobody else will get off their arse. I can lead people if need be, and I have people --hopefully-- willing to listen to me because --again, hopefully-- they know that I know what I'm doing. Par is sort of my minion, he and I agree a lot... and we worked together before to stop Breasly's "campaign." Sure, he'll probably betray me eventually, but by that time maybe I'll already have become chaos incarnate. John Breasly - Maroni No, of course it's not because he's fat! XD I picked Breasly for Maroni because, honestly, he's the closest thing I've had to an "arch enemy" ( <3 ) - during my days on PPW, PFW, or whatever the hell it's called now, he and I always disagreed. While I had things the way I wanted, under organization and control, he couldn't stand that he wasn't in a position of power. He believed I was weak, wrong, and to be fair, stupid (he made that pretty clear). He represented rebellion, basically... while I was an admin trying to maintain order. He used manipulation and his influence over people to start an uprising, and he dealt some pretty good blows, too. For a while, he thought Par was on his side. Unfortuantely though, Par --as he always does- used him, and ended up on my side. Not necessarily WITH me, he didn't take on that role til after I left... but he stood --and stands-- for the same thing I stood for - control and organization. Plus, if we're considering the movies, my chaotic side eventually shows up and ultimately causes his death. And we all know how much he hates me when I'm in that mode... he he ha ha hooo, he HAH he hah... too early? Bah. Dentface - Harvey Dent This choice, surprisingly, isn't JUST because of the name. In fact, Dent is more similar to Dent ( :P ) than you'd think. As Bane puts it, a "shining example," Dent's public behavior is that of a role model. He is nice to just about everyone (unless they really, REALLY piss him off), giving them second chances and not really judging anyone. He stands for justice and good morals. Despite this, he has a darker side. In Harvey's case, it's a psychopathic split personality that lets his coin control his gun. In Dentface's case, it's a perverted lunatic waiting for the right moment to say "SOUNDS KINKY" - either way, quite a drastic change. Walker - Edward Nygma Like with Par and the Penguin, I am reminded of Walker when I watch the Riddler. Both of them are probably geniuses in some fields, especially technology. A bit socially awkward, but intelligent nonetheless. Both of them are looked over by some people, but those people are just missing the genius that will come out to kill him. Like Walker, Nygma won't miss a chance to point out some random fact or statistic that may or may not be helpful at the time. They're both like walking encyclopedias for what they know. In Nygma's case, crime, technology, and science. In Walker's case... Star Wars lore! But more than that, Walker knows a lot of technology and science too. Plus, that face... does it not just remind you of Walka? Zarjaz (Redhorn) - Bruce Wayne Okay, this decision is half because I couldn't find anyone badass enough to become Batman. But then I remembered Zar, and thought he kind of works for Bruce. He's a nice guy most of the time, and he won't punch you out unless you really deserve it. He seems like the kind of guy to become a badass and beat everyone up! Plus, he keeps to himself at times and that seems to match this version of Bruce. Now, he doesn't even know Scot, but some exceptions have to be made. The Scotsman (Ironshot) - Alfred This is just obvious. Not only are their voices similar, but they both have that British style. That sense of humor and tradition that only a "Scotsman" could have. They know their stuff, and have a nice way with words. Just waiting for Alfred to have a reason to say "sausage" in this show... Not sure if Scot ever knew Daggerpaine, but as I said above, some relations have to be sacrificed to get the right character choice. Plus, he gets to be all grumpy and physical to Blademorgan! Boogie Mango - Barbara Another obvious choice is Boogie for Barbara. Different genders you say? Well psh... still the same personality! Like Boogie, Barbara makes rash decisions. Often she acts without thinking and lets emotions get the best of her. She even ignores reason when it's right in her face at times (Gordon could be right there telling her something, and she'd be disobeying)... all of these traits fit Boog as well. He lets gut feelings and emotional outbursts dictate his actions. A lot of times he ignores us when we try to talk sense into him and just goes off blabbering XD Sure, Boogie isn't dating Lawrence (O_O)... but maybe Boogie has a secret crush on him! And when Boogie screws up the most, I'm there to take advantage of it. Hehehe... Gibbsgirl (Liz) - Montoya I thought this was a good choice for a handful of reasons. First of all, once Liz finds someone she doesn't like she basicall wants to take them down. Also, she hangs around Blademorgan a LOT... Plus, she liked Boogie before... (and yes, those characters did have a romance in their history apparently o_o) it all fits. Jason Blademorgan - Crispus Blademorgan fits for Crispus because, first off, he hangs around Liz all the time. They go around trying to act tough and untouchable. mmhm. Plus, something about that facial expression reminds me of him.. not really sure why. It's liek a half-annoyed half-amused expression. Anyhow, when he --and Liz-- start to cause trouble around Gotham, Par shows up to, well... end things. Squirto - Victor Zsasz "JIIIIIII-IIIHMMMM" This is another one of those perfect choices. First off, Squirt is probably one of the few people who'd listen to me now... and Zsasz pretty much works for Falcone. At one time, Squirt was like my partner, but then he went inactive on SWTOR cause he's a sausage. Nonetheless, Zsasz has that quirky humor and sarcasm that fits Squirt perfectly. Not to be weird, but I can totally see Squirt carving himself to show how many victims he has had in the past. Plus, not only does he handle Boog roughly --and scare him to death,-- but he also gets to shout "JIIIII-IIIHMMM"... it's perfect! KittyNomsYou (Cher) - Sarah Essen Cher always did say she was black, right? XD These two fit well because first off, Cher practically has Nnam on a leash if she needs to. Also, she's not afraid to start yelling at someone when they make a mistake. She's a toughass black woman... and again, hasn't Cher pretended to be that before? She's a trustworthy person, one of the few cops who aren't corrupt --hopefully--... doesn't mean she isn't a pain in the ass sometimes, though. :3 Sotmr Shadowdong (Wankington) - Goat man #1 Okay, both of the goats in this were obvious. Sotmr is a MASSIVE roleplayer. He's hardly ever not roleplaying, and he seems to think he's a god. The goat also thinks he's invincible. He believes he's serving some "great power" and goes around acting like he's untouchable. Of course, in the end, even Nnam can take him out. Most people see him as a lunatic. He pretty much is a lunatic! He doesn't serve Goldswain, but the next goat sure does... Bill (Smelly Bheely) - Goat Man #2 Also like Sotmr, Bill roleplays a lot. This one's not as crazy as the last, because Bill doesn't roleplay THAT much. But he still acts like he's immortal, and these two even have roleplay "battles" sometimes. Both Bill and Sotmr would dress up in masks like this, I bet. Plus, he smells WORSE than a goat. Bill, at times, can be a normal sausage you'd meet any day. But other times, he's a completely crazy man, serving only one master... Goldswain - The Therapist Yup... here it is. the woman who controls precisely all of Bill's movements. She has him on a leash, because she's spent so much time dragging him into her clutches. She can send him into sex chats, make him skip out on Salem matches, make him believe she likes Dent (as if!), even convince him that her friend had cancer... Blake Stewart - Frankie Another PERFECT choice is Blake as Frankie. First off, he's practically Breasly's lackey. Also, he's generally assuming and arrogant. He makes decisions without thinking, thinks he knows everything, and is just generally annoying ( <3 ). Sure, he might be a little clever, but his arrogance blinds him to an extreme extent, so much that he tries to take down Par... that doesn't work out for 'em. Par knew AGES before then that he would try to do that, and he was prepared. Blake ends up getting his ass kicked verbally and physically by Par... bet that ego of his took a big nice whoopin' Blonde - Lisa Like Lisa, Blonde was good friends with Angel I believe. That's pretty much the only reason I made this choice... we were running out of people XD Nonetheless, there are a few things similar about them. Blonde likes to sing, and I'm pretty sure she seduced Boog a time or two o.o Apparently she's spying on me too, but I know what's up :3 Jim Logan - Viper guy Yuuup. This is the guy who goes from being a nerd to thinking he's Wolverine. Like the viper guy, Jim thinks he's indestructible. So much so, that his own attempts to appear strong end up being his downfall. Ahhh, Jimmy Jim Jim... what would we do without you... Category:Blog posts Category:Not Archived